EditorCategory
The storm drive is powerful trans-state type particle generation system that is the main drive system used by the Earth System Peacekeeper Force and Arclight Autonomous Mobile Force. Description & Characteristics The drive works on the principle that electrical energy can be converted into matter, in this case electrical energy generated by a micro fusion plant is converted into Reichold particles. The process takes place in a Reichold space, a space in which energy is converted into stable R particles. The stable particles produced are then stored in specialised condensers and used as needed, they can either be destabilised or converted back into electrical power. A number of different models of the Storm Drive exist, each of them functions on the same principle with main differences being number of fusion plants and overall size. Mass–Energy Equivalence The underlying theory of the drive is based off the concept of mass–energy equivalence (E = mc²+(pc²)²); mass of a body is a measure of its energy content. In this concept, mass is a property of all energy, and energy is a property of all mass, and the two properties are connected by a constant. I.e.: mass is equivalent to energy and vice versa. Therefore it is possible to convert matter into energy with relative ease, the opposite process was not normally possible without antimatter until the development of the Reichold Space. In this space energy can be converted without need of antimatter but so far only possible with electrical energy and yielding only R particles, a physical phenomenon not fully understood by anyone except by Professor Reichold. They system is capable of reaching around 97% efficiency (97% of energy put in is converted to matter) whereas the reverse system, known as an anti-Reichold Space, is capable of reaching 99.2% most likely due to the relative simplicity of the reverse reaction. Core Components ;*High Efficiency Micro Fusion Plant :The fusion plant provides electrical energy for both the mobile suits and the Reichold space, the heat from the fusion reaction is directly converted into electrical energy through nanoscopic heat-exchangers built into the reactor wall. ;*Lodestar System :In order to properly utilise the drives a highly accurate and sophisticated control system is needed. Without it the drive will not properly function. ;*Particle Distributor :Once the particles have been created the distributor system then directs the particles to the appropriate systems by the means of specialised cabling. The particles are stored in condensers connected outside of the Storm Drive. ;*Reichold Space :The heart of the system, a container for a unique set of conditions that allows for trans-state transformation of matter and energy. This is what allows the production of R particles which can then be destabilised to SR particles. System Features *'Burst Mode System' :A system later installed in the Gundam mobile suits, the Burst Mode function temporarily disables the limiters on the drives. This causes a surge in a particle generation, the extra particles are then directed to a particular weapons sub-system chosen by the pilot. In order to accommodate the additional firepower the weapons undergo a slight structural change. :*'Burst Mode EX System' ::A specialised version of the Burst Mode System, when activated the EX Drive Burst produces a super-compressed beam of SR particles. This system is used with multiple drives in order to produce an immensely powerful beam fired from a single unit. *'Overload System' :The Storm Drive can be overloaded as a last-ditch kamikaze manoeuvre, however the drive can unintentionally overload in cases of extreme damage. Mobile Suit Drive Generations MS α Generation The first EGX series were equipped the α Generation Drives, built at the Athena Research base under the direction of the director Dr. Theresa Northwood. The α generation was the main goal of Project Storm and was only built after the Pulse Drives were analysed and their nanoscopic heat-exchangers copied. MS β Generation The α Generation Drives were researched and their maximum output decreased, this allowed for easier mass production and use in the EGM series. MS γ Generation After research and refinement the α generation drives were improved and their power output increased. The drives on-board the EGX series were replaced and all future gundams built with them. The drives were improved by adding a second Reichold space and increasing the reactor's output. MS δ Generation After the δ generation of drives were developed the existing EGM series were upgraded with improved γ models, the ε drives have increased particle output but still have enough control for less experienced pilots. Ship Drive Generations The Storm Drives used on ships are also sometimes referred to as arrays, this is because a Storm Drive on ships usually consists of multiple drive systems connected in parallel for greater output. Ship α Generation The first successful trial array involving multiple drives, it was incorporated into the Broadsword-Class ship first, later then further researched and improved upon. Ship β Generation A refined version of the alpha version used for mass production. Ship γ Generation Few ships were fitted with a state of the art drives that took up less space but were more efficient, due to high production costs only a few were made. History Concept First Generation Drives Production of the EGM Series Notes & Trivia :*Despite having a similarity to the GN drive, the Storm drive is closer to the Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor in terms of function as the Storm drive is not normally used for propulsion and does not transmit human consciousnesses. Category:Solar Era Technology Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam